Lovefool
by Jayne Stepp
Summary: COMPLETE 'He doesn’t love me. I can tell. I can see it in his eyes. I don’t know why he still comes to me'. Song fic to Lovefool by the Cardigans. Draco comes to Hermione at night but does he really love her? Contains sex scenes.


**Lovefool **

A/N: Hello everyone, this is a one-shot I came up with in the middle of the night, so don't expect it to be fantastic. This does contain sex scenes so if your not into that sort of thing I suggest you don't read this. It's a songfic to the song Lovefool by the Cardigans from the album First Band on the Moon. I would like to thank my friend Lynny who proofread it for me. Please review I love to know what you think!

Jayne

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Dear, I fear we're facing a problem_

_you love me no longer, I know_

_and maybe there is nothing that I can do_

_to make you do_

He doesn't love me.

I can tell.

I can see it in his eyes.

I don't know why he still comes to me.

I love him, I love him with all my heart but he could never return that love.

Perhaps once he loved me. Perhaps once he couldn't stop thinking about me. Perhaps…

Perhaps I could make him love me. Perhaps I could make him need me. Perhaps I could make him want me. Perhaps…

There is a knock on my door.

It's him I just know it is.

I walk over to the door and open it.

Sure enough he's there.

He stares at me with those silvery grey eyes of his that gleam in the faint light the candles in my room were emitting. His eyes rake up and down my body. I shiver slightly.

"Granger."

"Malfoy."

_Mama tells me I shouldn't bother_

_that I ought to stick to another man_

_a man that surely deserves me_

_but I think you do!_

He walks over to me and places his lips on mine. A warm feeling rushes through me. It spreads from my mouth to my toes.

He pushes me back onto the bed and surveys me again.

I look into his eyes, those silvery grey orbs. I wonder if I should just forget about him and leave him. Perhaps I should find someone that's more my type. Someone that truly deserves me.

He's my type.

He deserves me.

He starts to unbutton my shirt.

I think about pulling away and walking out.

But something stops me.

He kisses me deeply. His mouth is hot with lust. His tongue is sweet with want.

_So I cry, I pray and I beg_

_Love me love me_

_say that you love me_

_fool me fool me_

_go on and fool me_

_love me love me_

_pretend that you love me_

_leave me leave me_

_just say that you need me_

I want him so much I want to cry.

I want him to love me, like I love him.

His mouth moves on to my collarbone. Pressing sweet kisses against it.

I want him to love me back so much I don't care if he pretends to love me.

I don't care if he lies to me.

I don't care if he fools me.

His hands start taking my bra off.

I think about pulling away and walking out.

But something stops me.

He takes my breast in his mouth. Teasing my skin with his tongue and teeth.

_So I cry, and I beg for you to ..._

_Love me love me_

_say that you love me_

_leave me leave me_

_just say that you need me_

_I can't care 'bout anything but you..._

I love him so much.

I want him to say that he loves me.

I want him to say that he needs me.

I want him to say that he wants me.

I want him to lie to me.

I want him to fool me.

His mouth sucks gently on my breast.

His hands slide up my thighs, lifting my skirt in the process.

I think about pulling away and walking out.

But something stops me.

He takes my skirt off and starts working at my underwear.

_Lately I have desperately pondered,_

_spent my nights awake and I wonder_

_what I could have done in another way_

_-to make you stay_

His hands slip under the wet material and slip it off.

I groan with pleasure as he touches me in places nobody else has ever touched me before.

I needed him.

But he didn't need me.

I wanted him.

But he didn't want me.

I loved him.

But he didn't love me.

I often wonder whether I could change that. Whether I could make him stay. Whether I could make him love me. Whether I could make him want me. Whether I could make him need me. Whether…

His tongue stated to explore my clitoris.

I think about pulling away and walking out.

But something stops me.

He pulls himself away from me and I whimper from the loss of pleasure.

He kisses me.

He kisses me so I can taste myself.

A taste that is sweet with want.

_Reason will not lead to solution_

_I will end up lost in confusion_

_I don't care if you really care_

_as long as you don't go_

He takes off his clothes.

I let my eyes rake his beautifully muscled body.

He comes back over and kisses me again.

No matter how hard I think about it I can't think of a solution. I can't think of a way to make him want me. I can't think of a way to make him need me. I can't think of a way to make him love me.

The more I think the more I confuse myself.

He kisses my neck.

He sits up and enters me.

I think about pulling away and walking out.

But something stops me.

The pleasure is unbelievable.

He thrusts himself into me.

Again and again.

Faster and faster.

Right now I don't mind if he cares just as long as he's always here.

_So I cry, I pray and I beg_

_Love me love me_

_say that you love me_

_fool me fool me_

_go on and fool me_

_love me love me_

_pretend that you love me_

_leave me leave me_

_just say that you need me_

I begin to tremble as I reach my climax.

"Draco!" I gasp

"Hermione!"

We both reach our climax at the same time.

The feeling is indescribable.

_So I cry, and I beg for you to ..._

_Love me love me_

_say that you love me_

_leave me leave me_

_just say that you need me_

_I can't care 'bout anything but you..._

He collapses on top of me, breathing heavily.

The room around us is filled with the sounds of our laboured breathing.

He kisses me softly and pulls me to him.

I can't help it.

I have to say it.

I can't live without him knowing.

"I love you Draco."

He looks deeply into my eyes. He looks at me as if he is searching for something.

"I love you too Hermione."

I almost gasp when he says this.

I think that he is lying to me.

I think that he is fooling me.

Then I look into his eyes.

His beautiful silvery grey eyes.

Then I know for sure.

He's not lying to me.

He's not fooling me.

He wants me.

He needs me.

He loves me.

THE END


End file.
